Five-ever
by BeautifulMystery23
Summary: Hey this is a one-shot that is sad and Percabethy! Read and Review. Flames are accepted because they are reviews too. Hehe i'm funny! :D


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just got this idea while I was asleep last night. It's a little sad, but I want to post it. Also later today I will be updating my story Goode High School and posting another new one. Thanks for reading!**

Percy POV

Today was the terrible anniversary. The anniversary of the day my life fell apart. The day Annabeth left, my mom died, and I became an outcast at Camp Half-blood. This day one year ago, I deemed my life not worth living. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but I couldn't bring myself to. I kept picturing my mom's face in my mind saying that I should keep living. I then flashed back to that day.

_I was finally going home to see my mom after three years. I was stuck fighting in the Giant War and I couldn't see her. The last time I talked to her was that phone call in Alaska or somewhere near there. I was driving in my car that I bought the day after I got back. I had too much money from people. I was ecstatic that I could see my mom. She even said that she was making her special blue cookies that taste amazing. I finally got to the apartment and got out of the blue Prius. I was walking up the steps when I heard a scream inside. I ran through the door only to see a man in all black hit my mom on the head with an aluminum baseball bat. She looked at me and mouthed I love you and crumpled to the floor dead. The man turned around and saw me standing in the door. I suddenly sensed his presence and sensed that he was not mortal. He was a demi-god. I pulled out riptide and advanced, but he fled as soon as he saw who I was. When he left his hood slid down revealing bright Apollo-blue eyes and blonde hair, with a scar tht went from his right eyebrow across his face to the apple of his cheek. He quickly jumped through the window and disappeared. Like, really disappeared. When I went over to the window he was gone. I went to check on my mom, but on the way I saw Paul with his skull bashed in and blood still spurting from his nose. When I saw my mom I broke down crying. She looked terrible and was dead. Her skull was bashed in, one of her fell out of her socket, and her ear was ripped off. I saw the bat next to her and picked it up. It just so happened that Annabeth and Poseidon walked in at that moment. All they saw was Percy with a bat staring down at his dead mother with tears on his face. It looked pretty suspicious, atleast from my point of view. I looked up at them and they both started yelling at me for killing her. Once they were done I knew neither of them truly loved me. If they truly loved me then they would never think I would kill the most wonderful person in the world, the queen among women, my beloved mother. I went to my bedroom with tears still dripping on my face. I grabbed a backpack and stuffed clothes, ambrosia, nectar, small daggers, and a sleeping bag. I went to my mom's room, and even though it pained me to do so, I looked through her purse for money. I decided I would go to Alaska. I then ran out to my car and started driving._

_End of flashback_

That was exactly one year ago. Annabeth and Poseidon told the camp and Olympus that I killed my mother and I was exiled. I laughed bitterly at the thought. Their _hero_ as they called me. The one who saved Olympus _twice_ and never asked for anything in return. I saved them and they repaid me with a knife in the back. I did more than any other hero, and they never appreciated it. I tried to be the perfect, loyal hero, but in the end my loyalty proved nothing to them. Not even my father loved me. I loved all of them and now my fatal flaw destroyed me. I missed them all dearly, but I knew in my heart of hearts that they hated every part of me. I wish they could've trusted me and they broke me like a pack mule. They ruined my life. When I moved to Alaska I was able to start a new life without the Gods. I started completely over. Here I was known as the nice, shy, 21 year-oldwho moved to Alaska a year ago. I was the one who helped everyone no matter what. I was loyal beyond comprehension. There was one old lady who was so nice to me. She wasn't able to do much, but when I helped her she would give me a hot meal and she would be friendly. We never told each other's name, but she was like my second mother and always believed in me and took care of me. I loved her like I loved my mother and she was always there for me. Then I went to do work on her front yard and knocked on the door. When there was no answer I went in. There she was, lying on the floor with a kitchen knife stabbed in her heart. There was a man in all black standing over her dead body. He looked familiar and then it hit me. He was the man who killed me. I pulled out riptide and advanced on the man. This time he came prepared. He fought me and all my battle instincts took over. I slashed, rolled, then dodged. It became a pattern. We did this for a while before I lost balance on my roll. He then slashed and I tried to block, but I missed and he got my heart. Then, when I felt my life start to bleed out of me, I woke up. WAIT! I woke up? It was all just a dream. I noticed Annabeth's head on my chest. We were in my room in my mom's apartment. When I tried to move out of bed, Annabeth woke up. "what's wrong?" she asked. I said "bad dream" and she immediately understood. Since tartarus, we were literally, inseperable. We couldn't be more than a few feet apart or we would both freak out. She snuggled up to me and I said, "I love you five-ever" and we fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Hey again! I wanna say that I am in a good mood, so I had to dampen my spirits with this one-shot. Atleast it had a happy ending, right? Also, five-ever is longer than forever right? R&R! :D**


End file.
